Erron Black vs McCree
NO RULES! JUST BLOODSHED! D B X ! Fight (Location: Dead Woods, Earthrealm) Quite an unlively night this was; soft, pale snow silently fell upon the land, and the deceased trees looms over the terrain below with their shadows. A lone man walks among the silence, donning a silver revolver, the Peacemaker, in his right hand's firm grasp. Enter McCree: Former member of the Deadlock Gang and a mercenary with flawless accuracy. McCree's thoughts were wandering as he advances his gaze from tree to tree. McCree: ". . .Somethin's not right here. . ." From his left, the gunman hears a branch snap. Instinctively, he turns his body and fires a single shot towards the direction the sudden sound originated from, but the bullet drives itself into a tree upon reaching several meters. McCree: "Show yourself." McCree called, now more alert of his surroundings. Unfortunately, he did not pay enough attention to the earth underneath, and drops his boot right on a caltrop, which digs right into his foot. McCree's eyes widen and his pupils narrow as he lifts his leg and grabs his foot with his free hand hopping in circles while screaming out vulgar terms. Just then, something catches McCree's eye, so he swiftly plucks the caltrop off his boot and flings it over his shoulder, angrily locking eyes with one who has a very similar appearance as him, but instead wields a golden pistol. Erron Black: "State your business here." McCree: "My business is none of yours." Erron Black: "Is that so? You're either brave, or foolish to think you can respond like that." With that, both McCree and Erron Black point their firearms towards each other at the exact same time. This will be one hell of a showdown. Both: "Draw." HERE WE GOO!! The two gunslingers release their rounds, aiming so precisely that the bullets ricochet off each other. Erron Black then pulls something from himself. . .a coin? He flips the coin at a forty-five degree angle towards the left, then fires a shot at the coin, bounces off, and changes it's path towards McCree, who took this as a very unexpected move. Still, he dives and rolls to the side while loading the Peacemaker, narrowly evading the projectile. McCree briefly glances towards his foe, who nonchalantly reloads his gun while advancing forward. McCree swiftly dashes to one side, firing off a few bullets; Erron does the exact same thing, resulting in both circling each other while the bullets fail to hit their mark either because they were reflected or they straight up missed. Suddenly, Erron darts forward into the other's direction, drawing out a stolen tarkatan blade with his free hand and prepares a lunge. McCree sidesteps the thrust and attempts to pistol whip the other marksman, but fails as the gun strikes Erron's blocking arm. The blade wielder, his sword arm still extended, swipes at McCree several times, but to no avail, the ex-Deadlock gang member was also deflecting the strikes by using his arm to stop Erron's arms from allowing the blade to have a taste of his flesh. However, McCree made one horrible mistake: His gaze briefly shifted to Erron's, leaving him unaware that the other had a handful of sand where the revolver used to be. Erron Black flings the sand, which sends itself right into McCree's eyes, causing him to stagger back and attempt to rub the sand off his eyes with one arm. McCree: "You're not someone who plays fair, huh-?" As he says this, McCree finally regains his sight. . . WHAM! It turns out that Erron Black had brought out his rifle while the other was stunned, and he swung the base of the weapon right into his chin, knocking him into the air. The Outworld dweller follows his rather cheap shot with an assault of rifle strikes and kicks, plus he still had his blade in the other hand, so McCree did receive some major damage to his abdomen. Finally, Erron delivers a back kick right into the other's chest, sending him into a tree with a thud and an audible grunt. Erron Black: "There's no such thing as playing fair when you're fighting to survive." He says, slowly stepping forward, his rifle resting over his shoulder and the now bloody tip of his blade dragging across the snow, leaving a trail of red behind. McCree glares at the Outworld gunslinger, he was currently on one knee, covering his wound with his palm. McCree: "If that's the case. . ." Since both were now mere inches from each other, McCree flips Peacemaker and raises the end up to Erron's chin, much to his surprise. The former Overwatch member's eyes were shadowed by his hat, and a smirk crawls across his face. McCree: "Bang." The shot sent Erron Black stumbling back, eventually causing him to fall. He does recover by rolling back on his feet, but McCree was not letting up, he uses his Peacemaker to "fan the hammer", emitting a barrage of bullets that cover a wide area with their spread. The target pulls out what seems to be a sphere filled with sand, and crushes it in his grip, which causes an explosion of sand that not only stops the bullets, but hits McCree too. Reacting quickly, McCree braces himself and shields his eyes with his arm until the sand subsides. Uncovering his eyes, McCree notices that his opponent has drawn his severed Tarkatan blade again, and was preparing an overhead slash. This time, McCree catches the weapon, and shatters half of it. The kombatant's pupils narrow, shocked at what had just happened. McCree rolls away, grits his teeth, and fans the hammer once more. Erron Black unleashes a barrage of bullets of his own, but this time, McCree wins the firefight, hitting the kombatant in the knee, causing him to buckle to his other. Erron Black: "I better get a lot of money for this. . ." He spoke to himself, aiming his shooter, and fires a single bullet, one that has "McCree" engraved on the side. Suddenly, time began to slow, and McCree held Peacemaker in his holster. A wide grin appears on his face and speaks his most popular phrase as he pulls out the weapon and fires HIS single shot. McCree: "It's HIGH noon. . ." The voice echoes as the two bullets collide in slow motion, showing McCree's bullet splitting Erron's in half. The bullet continues to travel through the air, until it was met with Erron's head, right in between the eyes. One half of Erron Black's bullet shaves off a part of McCree's head while the other side knocks the cigar right out of his mouth. Life instantly leaves the kombatant's body as he falls to the floor. . .dead. McCree looks down at the body and lets out one last smirk, tipping his hat and speaking before walking away. McCree: "And that's how the west was won." DBXCategory:ThunderbladeX Category:What-If? Themed DBX Fights Category:Boys Only Themed DBX Fights Category:Gun Fights Category:'Hero VS Villain' themed DBX Fights Category:West only themed DBXs Category:Completed What-If DBX Fights